This invention generally relates to wireless communications, and more specifically to managing content distribution in a wireless communications environment.
Wireless communications networks increasing are implementing the distribution of bandwidth intensive content to and from wireless devices. Bandwidth constraints are fundamental bottlenecks in a wireless network. Depending on the deployment, such bottlenecks may occur in the radio-access network, in the back-haul network, or somewhere else in the wireless infrastructure. One solution to avoid bandwidth bottlenecks is to store content as close to the user end-device as possible so that the fetched content that needs to be transmitted on demand over the wireless link can be minimized. For example, if a browser in the user end device caches content locally on the user end-device, then the browser need not fetch that content on demand over the wireless channel, the browser could just retrieve the local copy.